fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Korby's Quest
Korby's Quest 'is a game that is totally not a parody of Kirby's Adventure. It involves Korby who uses his amazing lips to kiss enemies and mimic thier powers. An Origiverse game. Plot Korby was walking one day, doing the usual stuff, when suddenly, King Dododo announced a Pool Party at Sleep Land's super important and totally stolen original fountain, The Fountain Of ZZZ, Korby wasn't invited, King Dododo said that it was because there wasn't any space for him, Korby got mad and then thought of a plan, he would beat up King Dododo's friends, which are also his army, so that they wouldn't come, so that he would have space! And so Korby began his quest to beat up King Dododo's friends. Everytime you beat a boss, he drops his invitation in fear, you must collect these to complete the level and when you do, Korby does an incredibly stolen dance. Characters Playable *'Korby: Original character, do not steal. Korby can kiss enemies and burp them as a projectile. If he strangles them to perfection then he can gain some totally original Mimic Powers (original name, do not steal) *'Shadow Korby': Is anything but a recolor and has the most original name ever. He has all Korby's abilities but is epicly awesome ( Why? Becuase I said so) *'Meta Nite': You unlock him as a playable character after beating Story Mode with Korby, in this mode, Meta Nite goes in an adventure to beat up King Dododo, because why not? He can't use Korby's Mimic Powers, so he has an useless sword NPC's *'MenyenRwar': Has notthing to to do with fan made bear species parioed to a tiger species. He (don't die of originitis) tells the player useless awesome hints. Bosses *'Tree': Does boring basic stuff. Who cares about a boring apple tree parody? *'Carrot Roller': Eats the moon by poking coffee with his carrot and then yaks peices of the moon at players. So not put together randomly by the company's mind. *'Mr. White & Mr. Black': These are bodyguards hired by King Dododo, but he didn't consider that this is an E+10-Rated Game, so their guns become useless and thir knives dissappear into the air, they're the easiest bosses in the whole game. *'Kracko': Always cracks his hands 24/7 and beyond and is on the phone talking to his friend the Murrio. Murrio is a blue plumber *cough* *cough* mario recolor *cough* *cough* and despite the deep coughing he's no recolor. *'Fat Mole': A very fat and lazy mole who dates his pillow monica. *'Meta Nite': A guy with a sword. *'King Dododo': Behold, my amazing very lame parody creative character. *'Monday': This beautiful gentleman is Dododo's best friend and has a golden invitation, which means that Korby must beat him up! He's the final boss of the game and you can only beat him by using the final Mimic Power, the incredibly original "Dream Staff" Mimic Powers Worlds Plain Plains: It's just a normal plain with no enemies at all, this was because the developers wanted an easy level so that newbie players could start off easily, this was an incredibly overused amazing idea. Edible Island: This island is in fact, not edible, however, you can still suck up and ea—I mean, nope, nothing in this island is edible! Pile o' Butter: It's just a giant pile of butter, moving on. Vertigo Syscraper: This level is one of the hardest levels because of the fog everywhere, the only sections that don't have fog, are the parts inside the buildings, and the only part inside the building is the boss fight. Rocky Roads: This road is filled with clones of a famous boxer running around while training, watch out for them! Citric Sea: Korby loves orange juice, so he may be able to drink the sea, but make sure he doesn't do it because then you won't be able to finish the level... Happy Resort: Now that everyone of King Dododo's friends (or at least the ones that were invited) cancelled, there's space for Korby! Now he just needs to find the Fountain of ZZZ! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Origiverse